Endings and Beginnings (Episode)
is the very first episode of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate published in a weekly manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. The episode premiered on April 6, 2014, and will be premiered on the Bandai Channel on April 20, 2014 and Animax on May 26, 2014. The opening of this episode is Imagination by SPYAIR and the ending theme is Tenchi Gaeshi by NICO Touches the Walls. Overview - Hinata is seen as a child watching the Little Giant play volleyball on TV, thus inspiring him to play the sport. 3 years later, Hinata is having his first ever match in his final year of middle school and meets Kageyama, known as the King of the Court. Their match against each other left them both interested in their skills and sparks a rivaling relationship. However, the next year, they meet again, but this time as team mates in their high school, Karasuno. Plot - Hinata is now on an empty court, stating his challenge that there is a tall wall blocking him, which makes him wonder what is on the other side. However, he knows he will see it eventually if he is not alone. The episode starts with Hinata watching a volleyball game on TV and is awed by the Little Giant. Now 3 years later, Hinata is seen again at a tournament, starting his very first match. Hinata is informed that he is playing a team with Kitagawa Daiichi in which he knew nothing about. Therefore, it came as a shock that he's playing a powerhouse school with members twice as tall as him. However, he remains unfazed and his desire to win hasn't faltered. Suddenly, his stomach ached therefore, he went to the bathroom. Before entering the bathroom, he overheard two Kitagawa Daiichi players talking about his team's weaknesses. Hinata didn't let this pass but because of his stomach, he can't argue and the 3 players laughed at him. Kageyama came and called out the second-years, reminding them that it's time for their official warm-up. Kageyama is about to leave but he heard his members make fun of Hinata again which made him angry and the 3 players quickly left. Kageyama explained why they were making fun of Hinata is because he's not physically ready. Hinata said that he came to the tournament to win and they started arguing about "not giving up". Hinata said that the 6 of them could finally play on the court and and he is convinced to win their first game, second game and keep winning and winning. But Kageyama countered by saying that he will win the first game, second game, the playoffs and the nationals by himself. And that was the start of their rivalry relationship. While doing their official warm-up, Izumi and Koji talked about how good Kageyama, the "King of the Court", is as a setter. On the other hand, Kageyama complained to his team's spiker that he isn't that quick enough and has no timing which he apologized after. Their coach told Tobio that he should not focus only in speed alone. The officials blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game. 5 members of Yukigaoka are nervous except for Hinata, which is obviously shown on his face that he is excited. The game started with a serve from Akira Kunimi of Kitagawa Daiichi that fled the ball towards Koji but missed it. Another serve from Akiri but 2 of the First-years in Yukigaoka missed the ball. The game scorers aren't even troubled because they're sure that the game will end early as expected. A flashback is shown where Hinata is surprised that he is the only member of the male volleyball club. The teacher explained that the club isn't really a team but instead a fanclub. The teacher suggested if he'd like to change clubs or enter the girls volleyball club but he said that he'll be a one-man team as the "Little Giant". The flashback continues where Hinata is shown to be practicing alone while the girls are playing on the volleyball court. Another one is when 2 of his classmates asked Hinata if he really was a member of the girls volleyball club and asked who he is after. He told them that it's not what it's like. Another one is when Hinata is practicing while Koji asked him why bother to practice if he can't even enter a tournament. He said that he'll enter one eventually and will form a team and invited Koji but he refused as usual. Another is when Hinata is practicing again and asked Izumi to toss for him but Izumi ran as usual. Another one is when Hinata is practicing his toss while he's watching at the ball and suddenly, he was hit by a football kicked by Koji. The last one is when Izumi started to tire tossing the ball for Hinata but he asked him for one more time. And because some of the First-years agreed to join him in the team. When Izumi tossed the ball inaccurately, it was then when he first witnessed Hinata's jump. Back to the game, Izumi received the ball and tossed it to Hinata. He quickly went for the direction for the ball, jumped and tried to spike but unfortunately, the opposing team's blockers were tall enough for him. But Kageyama, on the other hand, witnessed Hinata's jump. The game continued with Kageyama tossing the ball to the spiker which he successfully lands the ball on the other side of the court. The ball is now tossed back again at Hinata, spiked it but like earlier, didn't make it to the other side. #5 of Kitagawa Daiichi served and Hinata chased for the ball, hoping that he'd be able to touch it. But the ball landed first on the ground before he dived for it. Luckily, because of his determination, Hinata was able to spike the ball on the other side but #5 who is at rear didn't even bother to chase it because they'll win in the end anyway. And this got Kageyama mad, shouting at him that he shouldn't give up the ball. Izumi served the ball and the opposing team tossed it back to them until Izumi tossed the ball to Hinata but unexpectedly committed a toss miss. Hinata quickly reacted and ran towards the ball before jumping in which Tobio was the first one to notice and stretched out his hand for defense. But Hinata was able to serve the ball but in the end, it was an out and Kitagawa Daiichi's Volleyball Team won. It was time for them to line-up but the two, Hinata and Kageyama, stayed to where they are. Kageyama then asked Hinata what was he doing for 3 years which Hinata's team heard and got mad. Without showing their face, some players of Karasuno conversed about the "King of the Court" being a threat when he'll be stepping in high school. The tournament has already ended and it was time for them to go home. Koji comforted Hinata by saying that he already expected that they'll lose to Kitagawa Daiichi them because they're candidates for the nationals. Hinata saw Kageyama and ran after him before shouting that if he is the king that rules the court, he needs to defeat him and be the last one standing. Kageyama said that the last ones standing are the victors who are the strongest and if he wants to be the last one standing, then he needs to be strong. After that, Kageyama left and Hinata thanked Izumi and Koji for that day. Since then, Hinata started doing runs daily and had the girls volleyball team advice him with 3 other students. Autumn and Winter had passed and it is shown that during those days, Hinata is still running. It was also seen that Kitagawa Daiichi bitterly defeated in the Prefectural Tournament. Their graduation had already passed and Hinata enrolled to Karasuno High. On the first day, different clubs started to invite members from the new students but Hinata ran towards the gym. Entering happily, he saw Kageyama spiking a ball and quickly shouted why he was there the reason for the ball to land on Kageyama's head. Debut Characters * Shōyō Hinata * Yukitaka Izumi * Kouji Sekimukai * Mori, Kawashima, Suzuki * Kageyama Tobio * Iwaizumi Hajime * Kunimi Akira * Daichi Sawamura (cameo, first name only mentioned) * Kiyoko Shimizu (cameo, first name only mentioned) Appearances - Characters: Locations: Episode Notes - Character Revelations - Trivia - Errors - Differences Between the Anime and Manga - Category:Episodes